Une Nuit teintée d'Ecarlate
by Heyden
Summary: Qui, de vous ou de moi, est le véritable monstre ici ?" Parce que la monstruosité a plusieurs visages, Naruto se rend compte que l'humain est un éternel insatisfait... et il va en faire les frais. Sous les remarques de son cher Kyuubi. OS sans prétention


**Pairing =** SasuxNaru très discret, peut-être mignon mais seulement sur la fin.

**Disclaimer =** Ah ben comme pour tout le monde, je crois, Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Et vous savez à qui ils sont hein, tous ces beaux gosses .

**Petites Notes =** J'ai écris l'OS surtout par les images que j'ai eus, c'est sans prétention, sans envie d'étonner qui que ce soit mais une petite Review fait toujours plaisir et donne toujours envie de poursuivre son travail. D'autant qu'une petite note, une petite remarque... ça n'peut pas faire de mal.

Bonne lecture à tous ! =3 (Enfin, j'ose l'espérer !)

**« blabla »** = Kyuubi ^^

* * *

Coincé. Il était coincé. Lui, Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage de Konoha était coincé. Et par quelques villageois en plus ! Oh, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas capable de les étaler en quelques coups bien placés, l'ennuis… c'est qu'ils étaient déjà suffisamment remontés contre lui pour ne pas en rajouter. Et puis frapper les personnes incapables de se défendre était contre sa nature. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'appelait Sasuke Uchiha et qu'il n'avait aucun sens de l'honneur ou de la compassion. Alors, oui, il était stupide. Stupide au point de se retrouver dans un cul de sac, acculé par une dizaine de villageois en colère. Et tout ça grâce à qui ? Hein ? Grâce à qui ? Grâce à l'autre vieille folle qui avait cru bon d'ouvrir sa grande gueule sans qu'il ne soit mit au courant. Pas que ça aurait changé grand chose en cas contraire mais il aurait été un peu plus prudent.

Parce que, oui, madame Tsunade la vieille avait jugé utile et intelligent de clamer au village tout entier que Naruto Uzumaki, ninja le plus talentueux et le plus à même d'occuper le poste d'Hokage… était son successeur. Le problème dans tout ça ce n'était pas le fait en lui-même d'annoncer que le Godaime avait trouvé un successeur, non, le problème avait été d'annoncer le mauvais non. Parce que les villageois, s'ils appréciaient un minimum le jeune ninja blond… ils ne l'aimaient pas assez pour lui confier un tel rôle au sein du village. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il était pas sympathique le petit bonhomme, c'était plutôt que le petit bonhomme en question… ben il renfermait un Démon. Et par n'importe quel démon ! Kyuubi s'il vous plaît !

Alors bon, si quelques villageois pouvaient accepter cela… ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Et surtout pas de la petite dizaine qu'il avait en face de lui, armé autant de fourches que d'épées ou de kunai. Ah ben non hein, on fait pas les choses à moitié au village de Konoha. Quand on veut rosser quelqu'un on le fait, et en bonne et due forme !

Naruto grogna tandis que les villageois, satisfaits de l'avoir coincés, pointaient devant eux leurs armes improvisées.

**« Dis gamin, t'as quand même pas l'intention de te faire trouer la couenne sans rien faire ? »**

Ah il était beau le démon renard… et il avait un vocabulaire tellement évolué que s'en était presque amusant. Presque. Seulement, là, à cet instant précis, ce n'était pas le sac à puces démoniaques en question qui était sur le point de se faire « trouer la couenne » comme il le disait si bien.

**« Mais tas qu'à réagir espèce de crétin congénital ! Ah, j'vous jure les humains, impossible de les comprendre. Tu as parfaitement de quoi annihiler leur existence et en trois petites secondes… alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »**

Ce qu'il attendait ? Une intervention divine ? Une échelle tombant malencontreusement sur ses assaillants et, pourquoi pas, faire tomber l'autre abrutit perché plus haut qui lui coupait la retraite via les toits. Tout, n'importe quoi, tant que cela n'impliquait pas de leur casser la gueule à ces crétins. Ah, elle était belle la population de Konoha. Ces débiles profonds s'en prenaient à lui parce qu'il était le réceptacle d'un démon plus grand qu'un immeuble d'une trentaine d'étages… ne leur venait-il pas à l'esprit que ledit démon pouvait, en une minuscule pichenette… les réduire à néant ? Ne pensaient-ils pas que, justement, s'en prendre au réceptacle du démon en question… était une grossière erreur ?

**« C'est toi l'imbécile, imbécile. Ils comptent sur ton sentimentalisme et tes scrupules à deux balles pour s'en sortir justement. Pauvre crétin… »**

Mais il en avait pas marre de l'insulter l'autre poilu ? Il grogna quelque chose, puis braqua son regard d'un bleu surréaliste sur ses opposants du jour. Son village pouvait aborder un slogan très attractif : A Konoha, nul besoin d'aller en mission pour taper du gens. Légèrement penché en avant, il réfléchit à une solution. Laisser les villageois s'approcher, profiter du temps qu'ils mettront à l'attaquer pour, tout en évitant leurs coups, se glisser entre eux et disparaître au coin de la rue. A partir de là, l'accès aux toits ne devraient plus lui être interdit et il pourrait s'enfuir sans plus de cérémonie. Son actuelle présence dans ce cul de sac miteux n'était que dus à un coup de chance de ses poursuivants et à son inattention habituelle. C'était bien connu : Naruto Uzumaki frappait d'abord et posait les questions _ensuite_. L'ennuis c'est que cette tactique n'est pas toujours utilisable et il était en train de s'en rendre compte de la plus désagréable des manières.

Tout à ses réflexions stratégiques pour le moins aléatoires, Naruto ne remarqua pas qu'une nouvelle présence s'était ajouté à la dizaine qui l'encerclait actuellement. Une erreur de débutant aurait songé n'importe qui… mais l'ombre n'en était pas si sûre. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle ne croyait pas en la stupidité légendaire du jeune Uzumaki, mais elle savait malgré tout que même s'il n'avait rien remarqué, si elle tentait quoique ce soit… le Ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha réagirait avec une aisance fantastique. Parce que le petit blond de treize ans qu'il avait été autrefois avait littéralement fondu pour laisser apparaître un combattant fabuleux. C'était un peu l'histoire du vilain petit canard qui devient un cygne magnifique. Et pour être magnifique, le cygne en question l'était… et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

- Hokage hein ? Toi ? J'imagine que le Godaime est un peu trop porté sur la bouteille et devait être saoule le jour où elle a fait cette annonce, constata l'un d'eux, sarcastique.

- Ouais, et trop honteuse pour rectifier le tir plus tard ! S'esclaffa un second.

- Elle le fera bien plus tard, hein les gars ? On va lui prouver que son prétendu successeur n'est qu'une tapette avec une gueule un peu plus grande que les autres !

- Entièrement d'accord, Tatsuki ! Et puis, elle devait s'être méchamment prit une gueule de bois pour choisir ce monstre répugnant !

Et vas-y que j'le dénigre comme s'il n'était pas là, le sujet de leur raillerie. Naruto tiqua, très vite imité par l'ombre silencieuse aussi immobile… que l'ombre qu'elle était. A l'intérieur de lui-même, le jeune homme entendit un grognement sauvage retentir à la manière d'une menace… qu'il était le seul à percevoir. A priori, le colocataire de son corps n'était pas plus ravi que lui d'entendre les insultes proférées à son égard. Pourtant le ninja ne tiquait pas seulement au surnom volontairement méchant qui lui avait été attribué… mais bien à cause de l'insulte porté à la vieille.

Bon, c'est vrai que Tsunade était porté sur la bouteille… et aussi sur le jeu… même si elle perdait à chaque fois et que cela ne semblait pas la déranger plus que cela. Oui, la vieille n'était pas respectable de part certains points de vus mais malgré tout elle n'en restait pas moins une dirigeante talentueuse et pleine de raison, capable de prendre la bonne décision dans un moment critique. Elle était une Hokage responsable et respectable… et la voir ainsi insultée par ceux qu'elle protège constamment… et que lui-même protège pour ainsi dire à chacune de ses missions… cela l'agaça prodigieusement.

**« Ecoute Naruto, en temps normal je serais plus ou moins d'accord pour… »**

Le démon fut coupé par une réflexion un peu plus…désagréable qu'une autre et qui lui hérissa le poil :

- Non mais franchement… il est pas si impressionnant que ça le Kyuubi… quand on remarque la gueule d'ange qui le renferme et son allure de gringalet mal nourri… en plus de son air d'ahuris… non, franchement c'est à se demander comment cet imbécile à neuf queues a presque rasé le village.

Il y eut un vague silence, tant dans l'esprit de Naruto que dans la ruelle jusqu'à ce qu'un rugissement indigné et furieux ne vienne emplir presque totalement les pensées du jeune ninja qui grimaça. Ah mais s'ils s'y prenaient comme ça les villageois, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garantir leur survie jusqu'à l'aube. Pas s'ils se mettaient à insulter ouvertement le démon. Les injures fusèrent, les moqueries firent échos et les rires gras se superposèrent tandis que la distance qui les séparait de leur victime s'amenuisait peu à peu.

**« Naruto… si tu ne leurs fous pas une pétoche de tous les diables, je jure sur le carnage le plus sanglant jamais réalisé que je te le ferais regretter. »**

Ah… s'il s'y prenait comme ça, le blond ne voyait aucunement l'intérêt de s'y opposer. Lorsqu'il s'y mettait, le démon pouvait être insupportable… et c'était un euphémisme que de le dire. Le premier coup manqua de lui déchirer l'estomac. Un coup de fourche latéral bientôt rejoint par un coup d'estoc qu'il évita de justesse en bondissant en arrière. Son dos rencontra la surface dure du mur, coupant toute retraite et l'empêchant de reculer davantage pour éviter les prochains coups. Bon, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Une pétoche de tous les diables hein ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il allait leur coller des cauchemars pour les dix ans à venir. Un sourire digne de son colocataire démoniaque étira ses lèvres… fait étrange qui n'échappa pas à ses adversaires qui se turent brusquement, empoignant plus fermement leurs armes.

Naruto se redressa lentement et porta une main à son visage, ses doigts venant ainsi masquer une bonne partie de ses yeux, sa paume reposant sur son nez et ses lèvres. Les yeux fermés. Un ricanement lui échappa. D'abord à peine perceptible, semblable à une vibration légère quoique désagréable, mais le son enfla progressivement, ressemblant peu à peu à celui qu'un monstre sur le point de sauter sur sa proie aurait fait. Parce que, en face de lui, Naruto Uzumaki… se moquait ouvertement de leurs faiblesses. Car ils le sentaient bien, tous, dans sa voix. Moquerie, mépris, colère… haine. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, leurs poils se hérissèrent, une longue chair de poule accompagné d'un frisson glacial vinrent les prévenir silencieusement qu'en face d'eux se jouait un spectacle qu'ils auraient mieux fait de ne pas provoquer.

L'un des attaquant, plus audacieux et sans doute plus effrayé que les autres donna un coup de front, son bras se détendant vivement… et atteignit sa proie. L'arme pénétra le corps du jeune homme, son flanc gauche déchiré par une des lames de la fourche. La ricanement s'intensifia, semblant se moquer de la vaine tentative du pathétique humain. Et alors, le blond parla. Sa voix était profonde, presque calme… rocailleuse et menaçante :

- Très franchement, je ne vous aurais jamais cru suffisamment stupides pour tenter une chose pareille.

Voyant leur proie insensible à la douleur, ils reculèrent. L'arme se retira de son corps sans qu'il ne tressaille un seul instant, toujours aussi droit et fier, comme si la douleur ne l'atteignait pas… comme s'il était insensible à la douleur. La fourche tomba au sol dans un bruit désagréable, le sang gicla, marqua le sol dans un bruit humide… mais toujours pas de réaction.

- Mais j'en ai assez de vos jérémiades… vous voulez me frapper ? Allez-y ! Mais cessez de piailler bêtement ! Vous me traitez de monstre mais qui, de vous ou de moi, est le véritable monstre ici ? Qui s'apprête à frapper un être qui, de son vivant, ne vous a jamais rien fait ? Vous en voulez à Kyuubi ? Très bien ! Mais ne vous en prenez pas à moi ! Je ne suis pas Kyuubi, je suis Naruto Uzumaki !

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec une hargne évidente, colère et menace sauvage rendant sa voix plus grave encore, renforcée par une provocation qui ne pouvait conduire qu'à une chose : la mort.

**« Ouais ! Vas-y gamin ! Fous-en leur plein la vue ! »**

Et, dans le soleil couchant du crépuscule, alors que le ciel se paraît d'or et de sang, ils aperçurent une couleur qui n'avait rien à faire là. Entre les doigts légèrement écartés de la main du ninja blond, un œil d'un rouge éclatant fendu d'une pupille aussi noire que le néant les fixait avec une intensité qui les rendit fébriles. Dans l'obscurité du cul-de-sac, le rouge de cet œil brillait d'un éclat malsain et menaçant, comme l'unique tâche de couleur dans un monde de ténèbres, une malédiction brillante à l'image du démon emprisonné dans le corps d'un jeune homme. Les moins courageux firent déjà demi-tour, détalant à vive allure, prenant leurs jambes à leur cou en hurlant de peur.

Les plus courageux, toujours immobiles comme maintenus figés par cet œil démoniaque… finirent par rejoindre leurs comparses lorsque le jeune homme se voûta peu à peu dans une attitude animale et sauvage, tandis que sa main se paraît de griffes et qu'elle retombait lentement, dévoilant un visage qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Deux yeux sanglants, des moustaches prononcées agrémentées de crocs proéminents. Et, dans tout cela, on comprenait que ce regard, ces crocs et ces griffes promettaient la mort à quiconque oserait s'en prendre à lui… et la brise frissonnante et glaciale qui accompagna cette démonstration effrayante ne fit que renforcer cette impression. La nuit tombante raisonna des hurlements terrifiés de ceux qui avait cru débarrasser le village d'une engeance qui – et ils en avaient désormais la preuve – n'avait rien d'humain.

Des cris fusèrent, de nouvelles insultes suivirent mais Naruto n'y fit pas attention. Il poussa un profond soupire et, sous le regard vigilant de l'ombre attentive, repassa une main sur son visage dont les traits étaient soudainement tirés par autre chose que de la colère. Sur le passage de ses doigts fatigués, ses yeux reprirent une couleur plus claire, plus douce tandis que ses crocs se résorbaient, que ses griffes reprenaient leur nature plus inoffensive et que les marques sur ses joues perdaient de leur intensité.

Il inspira profondément mais sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis que son cœur ratait un battement. Parce que c'était bien connu : colère et rage autant que l'adrénaline agissaient un peu comme un rempart face à la douleur. Mais celle-ci lui revint au visage de plein fouet sous la forme d'une déflagration aux couleurs carmines. C'était un feu dévastateur qui rugissait dans ses veines et lui coupait le souffle, un tremblement violent le secoua tandis qu'il portait une main à son flanc déchiré.

De ses doigts fins il palpa la plaie. Les lames de la fourche ne l'avaient pas toutes atteint mais deux sur trois, c'était sûr. La première s'était profondément enfoncé dans son flanc, ressortant dans son dos pour teinter contre le mur tandis que la seconde, celle du milieu, déchirait sa chair sans y pénétrer tout à fait. Le résultat saignait abondamment, était autrement plus douloureux qu'une bonne paire de claque ce qu'il regrettait amèrement. Ah il était beau le démon renard maintenant !

**« Oï, gamin, ça va ? T'as pas intérêt à flancher maintenant ! Je veux bien être gentil et te réparer mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite que la musique ! »**

Ah, c'était gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter. Bah ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il était blessé de toute façon. Et puis ce n'était pas au corps qu'il avait le plus mal. Là où il souffrait réellement, c'était dans sa poitrine. Comme une aiguille plantée en travers de son torse, transperçant de part en part son cœur déjà meurtrit par les souvenirs d'un passé dont il aurait préféré ignorer les pâles et tristes couleurs.

N'avait-il pas offert au village tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner ? Tout ce qu'il avait en sa position ? Sa vie, son avenir, son énergie… jusqu'à son existence toute entière qu'il lui a offert sans conditions. Non, il ne demandait pas vraiment d'argent même si c'était un petit plus qui lui permettait de vivre, non, il ne demandait pas qu'on l'adule comme une star internationale. Tout ce qu'il demandait c'était un peu de reconnaissance, un peu de gratitude. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était bête, c'était simple… et pourtant à croire qu'il demandait la lune. Il voulait juste que l'on cesse de voir en lui la fourrure écarlate d'un démon dévastateur et que l'on voit un peu plus de lui-même. Il était Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de renommée qui avait sauvé à plus d'un titre le village et ses habitants, ninja qui offrait sa vie au nom d'inconnus qui, pourtant, continuaient à le détester. Il était Naruto Uzumaki… pas Kyuubi, pas un démon… il était humain, comme tout un chacun, et les mots aussi bien que les armes pouvaient le blesser, l'abattre… le traîner dans la boue.

Un peu de reconnaissance, un peu de gratitude… était-ce trop demander ? Il n'était pas un monstre !

N'est-ce pas ?

**« Hé, gamin ! Cesse donc de te lamenter comme ces pauvres tapettes et va à l'hôpital, nom d'un carnage ! »**

Un sourire ironique étira les fines lèvres de Naruto. Il était seul, dans une ruelle malfamée après s'être fait agressé et insulté par les villageois qu'il protège chaque jour en allant faire des missions toutes plus périlleuses les unes que les autres… et la seule personne qui s'inquiète de son sort… n'était autre que le démon responsable de ses maux. Un ricanement amer lui échappa, éclaboussant un peu plus le sol de gouttes carmines.

Tiens, le sol était un peu plus près qu'il ne l'avait remarqué. Ses genoux auraient-ils cédés ?

Et, de là-haut, l'ombre ne peut que retenir son souffle. Le ninja blond va se redresser, elle en est sûre… après tout, il est le ninja le plus imprévisible et le plus résistant du village. Il ne peut se laisser abattre par quelques mots… pourtant à mesure que les secondes défilent, il ne peut que remarquer le sang qui continue de couler et l'immobilité inquiétante du jeune homme. Alors, n'hésitant plus, l'ombre se coule lentement dans l'obscurité. Ses gestes sont lents, fluides et silencieux tandis qu'elle glisse le long des murs, descendant toujours plus bas en direction du jeune homme agenouillé au milieu d'une sombre ruelle.

Elle se réceptionna devant lui et s'agenouilla lentement. Sous le regard livide de la lune, sa lumière blême se reflétant sur la capuche noire dissimulant le visage de l'ombre, Naruto scruta la silhouette qui lui faisait face. Il cligna des yeux, sentant une torpeur bien connue lui étourdir les sens et venir l'ensevelir sous une chape de brume. Lentement, sa vision devenue floue se précisa, lentement, les contours reprirent de leur netteté et dans l'ombre de la capuche, il put détailler un visage pas si inconnu que ça. La vision nocturne accru grâce au biju qui l'habitait, il parcouru lentement les traits mille fois observé avec un étonnant détachement. Le monde n'avait plus de prise sur lui.

Pourtant, les lèvres pâles et légèrement rosées, la peau semblable à de la porcelaine, des traits doux et délicats à peine visible sur un visage d'une perfection impressionnante. Encadrant cette perfection pâle et fragile, deux mèches dont le reflet bleuté donnaient une tâche de couleur dans ce tableau presque monochrome. Et, sur ce visage connu, deux billes d'un noir insondable, deux puits sans fond emplit d'un néant absolu… et pourtant emplit d'une chose dont il n'ignorait rien. Un rictus moqueur étira les lèvres de la silhouette :

- T'es vraiment trop bête… Murmura l'ombre.

- Répète un peu pour voir, connard ? Répliqua faiblement le blond.

Et, tandis qu'il vacillait dans sa position incertaine, Naruto sut qu'il pouvait sombrer dans l'inconscience, se laisser aller à un moment de faiblesse… parce que l'autre était là. Parce que toutes les insultes du monde pouvaient bien le blesser, il n'y avait qu'une personne pouvant l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux… sans jamais lui faire le moindre mal. Parce que, maintenant, il se sentait en sécurité.

- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait encore, le p'tit monstre ! Lança son vis à vis, un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage.

Un léger sourire étira lentement les lèvres du jeune ninja blond, un sourire à la fois amusé et apaisé. Parce que quoique puisse grommeler le renard qui l'habitait contre le descendant Uchiwa, quoique puissent dire tous les villageois… il n'y avait que Sasuke qui pouvait le traiter de monstre sans que cela ne ressemble à une insulte.

Lentement, il s'effondra droit dans les bras du brun qui le réceptionna en douceur, son sourire narquois se transformant en une expression d'une douceur et d'une tendresse que l'autre ninja blond était le seul capable de lui tirer. Et il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait comprendre, derrière ses insultes, les intentions cachées. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un monstre pour en accepter un autre.

**« Yeûrk… et ça dégouline, dégouline, de guimauve à en coller une indigestion à un Akimichi… »**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plût. J'ai écris ce petit OS en imaginant la scène où Naruto dévoile son petit côté démoniaque, j'avoue que l'image d'un oeil rouge entre les doigts écartés et les mèches blondes dans un crépuscule enflammé... j'ai adooooré ça xD.

Enfin, en espérant que les petites remarques de Monsieur-La-Boule-De-Poils vous aient autant amusées que moi... surtout la dernière je dois dire xP.

A bientôt ! ;D


End file.
